Simplemente no
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: En una misión de la Orden del Fénix todo puede pasar, hasta puede pasar que el amor que Nymphadora Tonks siente por Remus Lupin quiebre por unos roces que tuvo con Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

-Hay… ¡odio estas misiones!- se quejaba una bruja con el rostro en forma de corazón.

-¡Cállate, estoy harto de tus quejidos!- gritó un mago con cabello grasiento y negro hasta los hombros, con su típica nariz ganchuda.

-Y el odio es mayor cuando son contigo- susurró ella.

-Hubieras preferido que te acompañe Lupin, te recuerdo que lo estamos yendo a buscar- se burló él.

-Cállate, Snape, quiero terminar con esto rápidamente- lo calló.

-Y crees que tu presencia es agradable, Nymphadora- la recriminó él.

-No me llames Nymphadora- se quejó.

-Deja tus niñerías ¿no pensaste que por eso el malnacido de Lupin no te hace caso?-

-Cállate ya Sna… ¡HAY!- Nymphadora se dio un resbalón, pero antes de caer unas manos la cogieron por el brazo y sintió algo raro en su estomago y no tenía nada que ver con el miedo.

-¡Es que eres estúpida!- "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" pensó Severus-

-de…de… déjame, Snape-tartamudeó ella "Pero que rayos pasa por mi estómago" pensó-

Snape la soltó con el rostro totalmente confundido, hace tiempo que no sentía algo así, en tantos años…

-Hey despierta, quiero terminar esto rápido-le dijo Tonks pasando una mano por su rostro.

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque, las varitas en alto con una luz blanca en la punta, se oía el crujir de las ramas y hojas secas que iban pisando en su camino, estaban yendo a buscas a Remus Lupin, licántropo, hoy era su último día de transformación y tenían que ir a recogerlo, porque se estaba internando en los bosques los días de su transformación para averiguar sobre los licántropos y su relación con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Me pregunto por qué siempre tienen que recogerlo-opinó Snape con algo de burla en su voz.

-Es obvio, Remus está débil, necesita ayuda-le contestó.

Snape se calló, siguió caminando tratando de averiguar qué pasó, porqué sintió eso cuando la tocó.

-Yo propongo que descansemos, es de madrugada, hemos caminado mucho y seguro todavía no vuelve a ser humano- opinó Tonks.

-Está bien, con tal de no oír tus quejidos-aceptó.

Tonks agitó la varita e hizo aparecer bolsas de dormir, una la tendió a Snape de mala gana y otra la apoyo a un árbol, se metió, se acomodó, pero no podía dormir.

-"Por qué sentí esas cosas en mi estómago… eso sólo pasaba cuando Remus estaba cerca…"-empezó a reflexionar ella-"¡No! Simplemente es imposible… ¿Cómo podría ser posible que me esté enamorando de Snape? Suena incluso absurdo."-

Mientras ella lidiaba con esos pensamientos, Snape estaba casi igual.

-"¿Cómo puede ser posible? Es Nymphadora, la loca estúpida que se enamoró de Lupin, nada más, yo no siento nada por ella."-pensó él.

Snape no podía relajarse, nunca sintió eso por nadie, salvo por Lily Evans, pero ella estaba muerta. Era patético, más que absurdo, era patético. Se fijo un momento en ella, estaba como una niña dormida, o eso aparentaba, se veía apacible. Snape no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, lo raro era que él la quería a su lado… quería abrazarla, e incluso besarla.

Se apareció por las montañas un color azulino, un hilo del color azul del alba que se asomaba. Snape no quería despertarla, se veía tierna dormida. Lidió con sus pensamientos un rato hasta que por fin se decidió.

-Tonks despierta- dijo con ¿ternura? en su voz. Al darse cuenta de ello…-Niña tonta despierta ya-"Así está mejor" pensó

-Está bien-refunfuñó ella-no dormiste ¿eh? te vendría bien- opinó ella

-Cállate-Snape movió su varita y desaparecieron las bolsas de dormir- Vamos, si quieres ver a tu "lobito"-se burló pero no pudo evitar entristecerse siquiera un poco.

Siguieron caminando en busca de Remus, Tonks estaba con ganas de lazarse a Severus, pero sería estúpido. Caminaba distraída para ver si tropezaba, a veces lo lograba pero no era suficiente pues podía mantenerse de pie.

-Puedes caminar derecha, está ebria o que-le dijo Snape.

Él dio cuenta de la intención de Tonks, y como si su cuerpo actuara por si solo la hizo tropezar, y como para "salvarla" la cogió por los brazos, pero como Tonks estaba sujetada a la capa de Snape, los dos se cayeron, rodaron unos metros, al final pararon y Severus estaba encima de Tonks, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban, estaban a escasos centímetros mirando los labios del otro.

Snape no aguantó esas ganas de besarla que tenía desde que la vio dormida, se fue acercando lentamente, sintió el roce de los labios de ella, la empezó a besar lentamente; ella, aún aturdida por el acto de Snape, tardó unos segundos en corresponderle, Snape al ser correspondido empezó a aumentar la pasión del beso, Tonks siguió su ritmo algo incluso desesperada.

Severus, guiado por su pasión en esos instantes, empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Tonks, acariciando de vez en cuando a la piel expuesta, ella estaba muy sorprendida, sin embargo suspiraba complacida, quería seguir, quería saber qué pasaría si ellos se dejaban llevar… Severus estaba hipnotizado por lo que sentía en ese momento…

Se escucharon el crujir de unas hojas no muy lejos de donde estaban, Snape despertó de su trance y se fue despegando lentamente de los labios de Tonks, ella intentó reavivar el beso, sin éxito. Snape se iba parando lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, le dio una mano para que se levantara.

-Hay pasos, seguro Lupin estará por aquí- habló Snape con un nerviosismo muy poco propio de él.

-Snape… ¿por qué fue eso…?

-Ni yo lo sé-le respondió

-Pero…

-No puede continuar- le cortó.

-Por qué si tú…-se ruborizó-si tú…

La besó para callarla con una ternura que no supo de donde le salió, luego bajó a su cuello para besarlo y al final subió a su oído para luego susurrarle:

-Tonks… Simplemente no-


	2. Chapter 2

**De nuevo: Simplemente no…**

Siguieron caminando el silencio, sin mirarse, buscando de donde provenía en ruido, Tonks estaba al cien por ciento desconcertada, lo que sintió por Severus Snape, no debió sentirlo, nunca debió pasar.

Los crujidos estaban más cerca, Tonks buscaba a Remus con la mirada, trataba de olvidar lo que pasó, no quería pensarlo, no debía pensarlo.

-¡Remus!- llamó

-Cállate estúpida- le calló Snape, él seguía siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, Tonks se sintió ofendida y lo miró como queriendo asesinarlo, le había dolido, tenía que admitir que este insulto de Snape sí le había dolido, no lo había ignorado como los otros, este le había dolido.

-Para empezar, Severus, no le hables con ese tono y para terminar ella no es estúpida- dijo una voz ronca con amabilidad detrás de ellos, Tonks volteó sonriente, vio a Remus sonriéndole, corrió hacia él y se abalanzó a sus brazos, Snape resopló con amargura.

-¡Remus!-repitió ella son una sonrisa- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó

-Bueno, llegando al cuartel se los contaré… y, Severus, quita esa cara, espantarás a los _muggles _– dijo bromeando.

-Muy graciosito, Lupin, déjense de cursilerías y apúrense- dijo Snape y se fue caminando ondeando su capa.

Remus le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó, caminaron en silencio, Remus la miraba, era joven, bella, la quería pero no, él era muy viejo, peligroso, pobre, y otras "ridiculeces" como decía ella.

Siguieron caminando, Snape no volteaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la vio abrazar a Lupin, sintió un vacio en el estómago que trataba de hacerlo parecer como un síntoma de hambre, pero no, quizá él…

-"No esa niña estúpida no significa nada para mí, ella no me interesa"- trató de negarse, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sintió todo esto?

Tonks estaba caminando supuestamente feliz del brazo de Remus, pero estaba totalmente desconcertada, ¿Por qué sintió todo eso? La tristeza al oírlo decirle estúpida en ese tono tan cruel, le había hecho sentirse destrozada.

Snape estaba tan desconcertado como Tonks, por qué hizo eso, por qué sintió eso. Era inaudito, estúpido, él ¿enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks? Patético. Era imposible que ella se enamorara de Snape, ella amaba a Remus… ¿o ya no? Ella ¿Enamorada de Severus Snape? Era patéticamente imposible, ridículo, tonto o simplemente improbable.

Ella sintió la mirada de Remus clavada en sí, le devolvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos miel que la miraban, se perdió momentáneamente en ellos, Remus le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, él le besó en la frente y una honda de calor se le expandió por el estómago. Bueno eso confirmaba que aún estaba enamorada de Remus, o algo parecido…

Ellos llegaron al final del bosque, totalmente exhaustos, Tonks estaba recostada en el hombro de Remus embriagándose con su colonia varonil, Remus la miraba encariñado mientras una mirada negra y profunda los miraba con ¿asco? O ¿Eran celos?

-Bueno, ya que están tan acaramelados, se aparecerán juntos en la placilla de Grimmauld Place- dijo la voz fría de Snape mientras ya se desvanecía.

-Vamos- dijo Remus y giró sobre sí mismo apareciendo en la plaza.

La capa de Snape ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de la sala mientras ellos recién estaban en los escalones, Tonks llegó a la sala seguida por Remus quien se demoró recogiendo el paragüero con forma de pata de trol que ella había botando accidentalmente, para variar.

-Voy a descansar- dijo Remus a Tonks.

-¿No tienes heridas? ¿No necesitas que te ayude?- le preguntó preocupada Tonks.

-No te preocupes, tú descansa, lo puedo hacer solo- dijo Remus subiendo las escaleras.

-Eres autosuficiente, ¿sabes?- le dice divertida Tonks pasando por su lado adelantándose al dormitorio de Remus.

Él sólo sonríe y sigue subiendo, la ve inclinada en el armario, unas vendas a su costado, alcohol y algodón.

-No es necesario…

-Déjame hacerlo, por favor- pide Tonks

-Bueno, pero sólo para terminar esto rápido- a quien quería engañar él, solo quería tenerla a su lado, así sea para curarle unos dos rasguños.

- Siéntate, ¿donde tienes heridas?- le pregunta Tonks.

-En el brazo y el cuello-dice Remus.

-Pero no se suponía que…

-No confían mucho en mí y a veces son un poco toscos- explica

-Bueno- dice Tonks subiéndole la manga de la túnica y de la camisa.

Mira una no muy profunda herida hecha, seguramente, por una garra, coge el alcohol y el algodón para desinfectarle al herida que tiene sangre encima.

-¿Con que te secaste la sangre, Remus?- le pregunta Tonks

-Para algo hay varita mágica ¿no?- le dice este.

-Bueno, te la desinfecto y te la vendo, no sé como cerrarla; no me decías que eran "un poco toscos" esto está feo- dice Tonks.

-Eso es poco- dice Remus.

-Auch- dice Tonks mientras se imaginaba dos licántropos atacándose mutuamente.

Moja el algodón con el alcohol y con mucha paciencia empieza a pasar el algodón sobre la herida de Remus, este siente dolor pero se siente feliz de ser atendido por ella, al mira con una sonrisa mientras ve como con mucha paciencia ella desinfecta su herida; sus pensamientos lo traicionan y la ve a ella cuidando de él después de sus transformaciones mientras un par de anillos adornan sus manos.

-Bueno, este ya está, levanta un poco tu brazo para vendarte y detenga la hemorragia- le dice Tonks sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿en qué piensas? – le pregunta mientras coge las vendas.

-En que es la primera vez que me convenciste totalmente para curarme las heridas- dice Remus.

-Es porque te quiero ayudar, eres importante para mí, lo sabes, pero como no podemos ser, siquiera déjame hacer esto- dijo con tristeza en su voz, eso quería decir que aún seguía enamorada de Remus, y lo que pasó en el bosque sólo fueron un ataque de hormonas.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso…

-Y tú ya sabes lo que pienso yo- dice Tonks envolviendo con ternura las heridas de Remus.

-¿No te importaría tener que cuidarme así? Cuando estoy así, ¿no seré una carga para ti?- dice Remus.

-Nunca lo serías, porque te amo- le dijo Tonks muy cerca de su oído mientras le desabotonaba la camisa de Remus para curar la herida del cuello.

-Pero…

-Quédate quieto y no digas nada- dijo en un susurro Tonks- esto está peor- dijo al ver completamente la herida, empezaba detrás del oído, se metía por una curva hacia el pómulo y luego bajaba rumbo al cuello e incluso hasta más abajo del torso que estaba descubierto- tírate en la cama, esta herida está tremenda- dijo Tonks. Remus se paró y se tiró en la cama mirando al techo.

Tonks cogió el alcohol y el algodón, se sentó al borde de la cama, empezó por detrás de la oreja limpiando la sangre lentamente con su brazo izquierdo, subió por el pómulo, ahí había una contusión, limpió la sangre de ese lugar y se paró.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Remus.

-Tienes un golpe- le responde Tonks mientras buscaba la pomada para golpes- ¿Tuviste una pelea? – le preguntó preocupada.

-Algo parecido- responde Remus.

-Quédate quieto- le dice Tonks inclinándose al rostro de Remus para aplicarle la pomada con el brazo derecho.

Él al sentir sus dedos sobre su rostro con una delicadeza infinita se sintió feliz, alegre, tenía ganas de besarla, de poseerla; al verla tan concentrada sintió una oleada de cariño, sin duda él estaba enamorado de ella. No pudo controlar sus impulsos y, no supo cómo ni cuándo, la besó, con toda la ternura que sentía. Ella al sentir esos labios que siempre deseó se sintió en el cielo.

-Déjame terminar de curar tus heridas- le dijo Tonks cortando el beso.

Cogió a tientas el algodón mojado con alcohol y siguió bajando por la herida sin despegar su frente de la frente de Remus, él la volvió a besar, pero esta vez estaba subiendo de tono, ella terminó su recorrido con el algodón y lo tiró por allí, siguieron besándose, cada vez con más pasión, era casi desenfreno.

Remus se hizo a un lado dejando que Tonks se acomodara mejor, Remus se paró y recostó a Tonks en la cama cortando momentáneamente el beso, él se inclinó en su encima desabotonando la blusa de Tonks con lentitud, él al besaba en el cuello, haciéndole jadear, Tonks se sintió de nuevo cómo en el bosque, se contuvo a tiempo para no gemir un "Severus...

Lo único que Remus escuchó fue la última sílaba ya que se escuchaban pasos aproximarse, Tonks abrió los ojos al ya no sentir los labios de Remus sobre los suyos, él la miró con una mezcla de culpabilidad y remordimiento, se paró.

-Perdón- murmuró él

-Remus…

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo…

-No te estoy pidiendo disculpas- le dijo Tonks parándose, su blusa estaba totalmente desabotonada y media abierta, pero al parecer no le importaba.

-No puede continuar, no debí hacerlo- dijo dando la espalda a Tonks.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- le pregunta Tonks haciendo que Remus la mirara.

-Abotónate la blusa- murmuró él desviando la mirada de ella.

-Respóndeme- exigió ella, obedeciéndole a regañadientes.

-Tonks… Simplemente no-

_so short xD lo siento pero esto ya estaba escrito D= y lo modifiqué un par de cosillas espero que les guste, desde ahora los capitulos serán más largos, lo prometo ^^_

¿Un comentario? se te agradecería ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks salió totalmente exasperada del cuarto de Remus, se metió a su habitación y la cerró se un portazo. Se tiró en la cama pensando…

"Bien… Remus o Snape… Remus es sexy, tierno, dulce, delicado, altruista, terco, exasperante, "se preocupa por mi" ¿cuándo dejará de hacerlo?... Snape es sexy, aunque no lo quiera aceptar ese tipo es sexy, bueno… es valiente, y… creo que nada más. Van miles de puntos a favor de Remus y también hay puntos en su contra pero esos puntos me hacen amarlo más. Pero lo de esta mañana me desubicó, sentí algo por Severus Snape. Y los dos me han rechazado de una forma cruel, ¿Por qué?"

"Quizá… quizá me ven cómo una niña, cómo alguien inmadura, y tengo que aceptar que si soy algo infantil, o quizá totalmente infantil, pero… Remus me ama tal cómo soy, así no lo acepte él me ama. Y está Snape, que piensa que soy la perdición de la familia Black (aparte de Sirius, claro)"

"O quizá piensan que no soy lo suficiente mujer para ellos, quizá eso, pero ya verán, les demostraré que puedo ser una mujer madura, se arrepentirán por haberme dejado así humillada; Ya verán a Nymph… perdón, a Tonks nunca se le rechaza ¿Qué se han creído?"

Se paró y se fijó bien en su armario por ahí debe de tener la ropa que necesita: una mezcla de un ser infantil pero maduro a la vez… Encontró por ahí una blusa negra manga corta con una cintita alrededor del brazo, un vestido de cuerpo entero color gris sin mangas, estampado con rosas espinosas formando hondas en el centro de la falda, abrió otro cajón y sacó unas medias negras largas con blondas al final, sacó tacones, negros también y sacó el crucifijo blanco que su padre le regaló.

Se cambió y se dio cuenta que el color de cabello no le quedaba con el resto de la ropa, cambió su cabello a uno negro lacio hasta la cintura, pensó que sería mejor llevar una bincha o algo para el cabello, buscó y encontró una negra con cintas a los costados, con blondas alrededor, cogió un par de guantes negros sólo hasta las muñecas, hecho de blondas y una pulsera de plata, se pintó la boca de negro y los ojos se delineó del mismo color, al final sombreó sus párpados de gris (N/A: vean la ropa de Tonks aquí: .com/download/46102271/Moi_meme_Moitie_Sariel_by_ ¡Qué mejor forma de ser infantil y madura a la vez que usando ropa gothic lolita de la marca Moi même moitié!)

Suspiró y se dio un último vistazo, no se veía nada mal, que digo ¡Se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba!

Molly ya estaba llamando para cenar, Tonks volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió para darse ánimos a sí misma, tomó la perilla y la giró. Infantilmente verificó si no había nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío, sonrió y salió de su habitación, Tras los primeros pasos, tuvo el impulso de volver corriendo a su habitación y cambiarse, suspiró y siguió su rumbo, cuando llegó a las escaleras supuso que los tacos sonarían, suspiró de nuevo y bajó poco a poco tratando de no hacer ruido, pero un ¡crac! La hizo dar un respingo, Fred y George se aparecieron a su lado.

-Seguro es…- empezó Fred

-Un cambio…- continuó George

-De look…

-Para…

-Remus…

-Aunque…

-Es raro…

-Verte…

-De negro…

-Nos…

-Acostumbraremos…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes…

-¡Te da bien!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias- dijo algo ruborizada.

-Bueno, te vamos a escoltar- ofreció George y al tomó por un brazo y Fred por el otro.

Tonks sintiendo su estómago en el piso mientras bajaban las escaleras, se dio cuenta que estaba habiendo sus tacones sonar terriblemente.

-Eso suena feo- dijo Fred señalando los tacos.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó George.

-Amm, tengo una fiesta muggle- mintió ella.

-¡Qué fiesta más rara!- exclamaron los dos mientras entraban al comedor, Tonks se ruborizó, pero se tranquilizó al saber que su objetivo lo estaba logrando.

Remus la miraba embobado tratando de guardar composturas y Snape perdía su mirada donde se terminaba la falda, Tonks sonrió y decidió algo inesperado, la mentira se volvería realidad, iría a una discoteca muggle.

-¿¡TONKS!- gritaron después de unos segundos.

-Sí, bueno, Molly, gracias pero yo me voy- dijo y sonrió al ver las caras de Snape y Remus.

-¿A dónde hija?, la cena está servida- dijo Molly.

-Amm, tengo una fiesta muggle- dijo de nuevo ella.

-Rara al fiesta ¿No creen?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Para cómo va vestida, sí- opinó Ron.

-Bueno, adiós gente- gritó y se fue del comedor.

Snape movió la cabeza de un lado al otro espabilándose y se paró.

-¿A dónde vas Snape?- pregunta Remus con veneno.

-A dormir, ya cene lo suficiente, gracias- dijo se paró y la vio alejarse, la vio tropezar con el paragüero y al agacharse se le levantó la falda ligeramente, ella al abrir la puerta pudo ver como Snape la miraba fijamente.

Éste la vio desaparecerse y decidió subir a tomarse una ducha fría, muy fría. Al término de su baño se le pasó una pregunta fugaz por su cabeza: ¿Se estaría enamorando de ella? ¿O era sólo deseo? (N/A: Sí claro Severus, ¿y lo que sentiste en el bosque? ¿No sentiste celos al ver a Tonks con Remus?)

Remus estaba desorbitado, totalmente contrariado, sentía que cada día, cada hora, cada segundo… la amaba más; se sintió culpable al haberla rechazado… pero iban a cometer una locura.

-Gracias Molly, yo también me voy a descansar- dijo Remus.

-Claro…- empezó George

-A Remus…- continuó Fred

-Casi…

-Le da…

-Un infarto…

-Al ver así a…

-¡Tonks!- terminaron los dos al unísono

Remus sonrió apenado y subió las escaleras lentamente… Él también necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría, muy fría.

Tonks no sabía qué hacer en la calle con esa ropa y encima anocheciendo, hasta que pareció ver una chica con cara conocida… Ella la vio en una parte pero ¿Dónde? Se le acercó un chico… eran iguales seguro era pariente suyo, pero ella sabía quiénes eran, sin embargo no recordaba.

Se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia ellos como quien no quiere la cosa, ellos voltearon y sonrieron como quien ve su juguete preciado de vuelta…

-¡Dora! ¡Qué alegría verte!- le grita al chica, Tonks sonríe… si los conoce y al conocen.

-Hola, igual es un gusto- dice mirándolos con naturalidad fingida.

-Vamos Christian ¡Saluda a nuestra vieja amiga!- le dice la chica a su seguro hermano.

-Hola Dora- le dijo simplemente.

-Pff Estás aguafiestas hoy- le dice a Christian

-Cállate Adriana- le dice más serio… ¡Ya se acordó quienes eran! Eran los mellizos Christian y Adriana Johnson, compañeros de la primaria muggle donde asistía Dora, además vecinos.

-Vamos, Christian, Adriana no peleen- les dice Tonks.

-Pensábamos que no te acordabas de nosotros- dijo Adriana

-Pff, ¿Cómo no acordarme? Miles de veces castigados… pero siempre nos librábamos- comenta Tonks.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- pregunta Adriana, al parecer dándose cuenta del cambio de ropa.- buen tiempo no te veíamos de cabello negro… recuerdo cuando nos asustaste y estuviste con el cabello purpura, al última semana de clases- Tonks empezó a recordar cómo discutía con su madre para que controlara sus poderes y que ponga su cabello negro.

-Nada, una fiesta que tenía, pero se canceló y yo tengo que volver a casa; cierto recuerdo todo eso…- dijo Tonks.

-Al profesor casi le da un infarto- dijo sonriendo, por fin, Christian.

-¿Te acompañamos a tu casa?- pregunta Adriana.

-Tú no puedes… mamá dijo que deberías estar temprano y ya son las ocho de la noche- dijo Christian con una mirada cómplice a su melliza.

-Pff aguafiestas. Adiós Tonks te enviaré una carta algún día o te llamaré- dijo Adriana abrazando a su vieja amiga.

-Claro… supongo que mis padres me darán el recado- dijo.

-¿AY no vives en tu casa?- preguntó Christian.

-No, ahora vivo sola en un hotel mug…- se paró en seco, iba fallar en su propia mentira- en un hotel muy cercano- se corrigió.

-En fin, igual te acompaño- dijo Christian.

Tonks se dedicó a observarle en el camino a Grimmauld Place, sus ojos negros reflejaban la estrellada y despejada noche, piel algo morena con facciones marcadas y varoniles; su cabello negro liso y brillante.

-Tiempo no nos vemos- dice él, haciendo que Tonks voltee inmediatamente.

-Cierto, desde que me fui a la secundaria- mintió ella

-Yo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el último día que te vi?- preguntó él ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Amm sí- respondió Tonks nerviosa, lo único que esperaba es que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

-Y… sólo te puedo decir que mi oferta sigue en pie- le dice, Tonks se ruboriza ligeramente.

Se mantienen en silencio hasta que llegan a la placita de Grimmauld Place.

-Qué rara numeración… se olvidaron del doce- dijo entre pequeñas risas Christian.

-Cierto- corrobora ella, sin darse cuenta que una sombra los observa desde los árboles de la plaza

-Adiós-se despide él.

Tonks se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Christian se mueve "accidentalmente" y sus labios se unen en un delicado beso, para los celos de la sombra negra presente a sus espaldas.

Severus Snape "asqueado" por la situación sale de su escondite dejándose ver, Tonks se separa de Christian el escuchar el típico susurrar de la capa de cierto individuo. Mira los centellantes ojos de su compañero y el sonríe tímidamente.

-Nos vemos… Dora- le dice y se va de allí, Tonks sonríe algo apenada y mueve al cabeza de un lado al otro fijándose en el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría el lobo sarnoso si el cuento lo que vi- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras

-Supongo que igual que tú, Snape- dijo Tonks entrando al cuartel esta vez, milagrosamente, sin tropezar con el paragüero.

A Snape le chocaron momentáneamente esas palabras. Y subió con gesto amargado las escaleras pasando a Tonks y empujándola "de casualidad". Tonks sonríe y entra a su cuarto. Se entra en el baño para ponerse su pijama, aunque su estómago le pedía comida, se abrigó bien y bajó las escaleras con pertinencia impropia de ella.

Al llegar a la cocina Tonks se encontró a Remus tomando chocolate caliente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta, Tonks?- le preguntó con amabilidad.

-De maravilla, me encontré con varios de mis amigos, mis amigas, mis familiares de parte de padre… bueno en si con todos muggles- dijo ella cogiendo un emparedado de la alacena.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras, buenas noches- dijo Remus pasando por su lado, al estar todavía con los sentidos al cien por ciento, percibió un poco de colonia de hombre.- Me alegra de que me hayas hecho caso y de que hicieras otra vida- dijo con profunda tristeza y se fue de allí, dejando a Tonks con una sonrisa triunfante.

Subió con su emparedado, todavía sonriendo.

"Sí, Christian, si recuerdo lo que me dijiste, y me alegra mucho que tu propuesta aún esté en pié" Pensó Tonks dando un mordisco a su emparedado.

_Sí, este capitulo también ya estaba escrito =S pero bueno, el siguiente capitulo me parece interesante, en espcial el que le sigue al siguiente... jum mejor no los spoileo xD En fin mis agradecimientos a sailor mercuri o neptune y a JeiCi por sus comentarios_

_Y les agradecería uno también ;)_

_Cuidense besos abrazos rompe huesos (no mejor no, su salud primero xD)_

_Adieu!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Buscando escapar**

Tonks despertó con un humor optimistamente malicioso, pero con un cargo de conciencia que casi no la había dejado dormir debido a sus pensamientos, de distintos tipos, no podía incluir a Christian en ese lío de su cabeza, sabía que él sólo le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía con ciertos hombres: Remus Lupin y Severus Snape.

La noche pasada se dedicó a pensar... sólo a pensar, hasta que el sueño la ganó pensó... ¿En qué? ¡Sencillo! En lo confundida que estaba y por su puesto cómo salir de esa confusión, pero quizá todo era momentáneo y no había en que preocuparse, después de todo ella aún amaba a Remus...

Vio su reloj y marcaban las ocho de la mañana, había dormido plácidamente después de un "triunfo mal ganado" y después de haber pensado tanto, su mente cansada se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Apareció frente a sus ojos la imagen de Snape antes que al besara, esa cara... que era apacible, no estaba arrugada por el disgusto, era casi inexpresiva.

Pero recordó las manos de Remus desabrochando su blusa y sus labios besándola con pasión, se estremeció y volvió a la realidad bruscamente, no podía pensar en dos hombres al mismo tiempo era... confuso. Tenía que decidirse... ¿Remus o Snape? Tonks tenía el presentimiento (incluso una egocéntrica certeza) que los dos la amaban, la reacción de Snape frente a Christian lo demostraba, Y Remus... ¿Era necesario decirlo? ¡Por supuesto que la amaba! Incluso se lo dijo... Y justamente porque la amaba y porque no quería "hacerle daño" él la rechazaba tontamente

Se cambió más ligeramente y "normalmente", era un día de trabajo hogareño y seguro estaría atareado, se puso un vestido floreado, era más alto de las rodillas (mucho más alto), con colores variantes del beige, una cazadora color también casi del mismo tono, unas pulseras marrones, un collar en forma de una orquídea el cual se perdía en su escote en palabra de honor, unos aretes a juego con el collar, sandalias romanas sin tacón para poseer movilidad, se puso sombras en variedades del marrón claro, caminó al espejo... Era un vestido fresco y le permitía ser libre, movilizarse con tranquilidad...

Se miró varias veces al espejo... Se cambió el color de su cabello, que se quedó negro desde la noche pasada, lo cambió por un castaño hasta los hombros, sabía que los colores opacos le gustaban a Snape; y a Remus... A él le gustaba cualquier cosa que se ponía.

Respiró hondamente y salió para tomar desayuno, ya suponía que Snape y Remus estarían allí, y en especial Snape, él siempre estaba temprano allí, pues siempre, lamentablemente, salía temprano, lo peor de todo era que salía para reunirse con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Vio a Remus por el pasillo rumbo también al comedor caminando triste y cabizbajo, Tonks sonrió con malicia impropia en ella... Tuvo oportunidad y la perdió, pero le daba pena verlo así...

-Buenos días Remus- le saludó ella cómo siempre cuando entraba a la cocina viendo a Remus prepararse una taza de chocolate.

-Buenos días Tonks- le responde más ronco de lo habitual.

-No te oyes bien... – intentó decir ella pero Remus hizo un ademán para que se callara, ella se sorprendió y se defraudó, bajó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien gracias- dijo secamente.

-¡Va Remus! ¡No te pongas así!

-Cállate Dora... mejor vete- le dijo mientras la miraba con resentimiento... Sintió una opresión en el pecho, tristeza.

-No me voy a ir, es la cocina, tengo derecho a estar aquí, porque voy a prepararme...- no terminó de hablar, Remus se había ido tan rápido que su taza de chocolate se iba derramando, como unas lagrimillas furtivas y traicioneras de los ojos de Tonks.

"Tonta, Tonta, tonta" se repetía varias veces, "después de todo es rencoroso" se dijo para sí triste, sabía que lo había dañado, pero no sabía qué hacer, era una decisión desesperada la que tomó anoche, una idea abrupta que le dio más confusiones al ver la reacción de Snape.

Tonks vio a Molly entrar muy rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas y siguió preparándose su café, efectivo para quitar el sueño, Molly la miró y le sonrió.

-¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! Ayudarás en algo- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Entonces, Tonks recordó:

En la tarde llegaban Ginny, Hermione y Luna, los señores Granger habían invitado a Ginny y a Luna a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, Molly pensaba que era seguro que estén con muggles, pero al enterarse de uno que otro "accidente" pensó que ya era hora que las tres vinieran al cuartel, ellas estaban felices de volver a encontrarse con el resto de sus conocidos, Luna sólo se quedaría un par de semanas y luego iría a su casa.

Sólo faltaba un mes y medio para el inicio de un nuevo año, el quinto para Ginny y Luna y el sexto para Hermione, Ron y Harry, quien estaba más aburrido que un hongo en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Molly estaba ajetreada arreglando los cuartos, limpiando la casa ayudada por Kreacher, quien aceptó ayudar desde que le permitieron guardar los "tesoros de la noble casa Black" y también parecía más feliz después de la muerte de Sirius.

Snape iba de un lado a otro, ya tendría que ir a Hogwarts para ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lupin iba ir allí para reemplazar a Snape de vez en cuando si Voldemort lo llamaba. Los dos estrictamente dirigidos ahí para ayudar a los otros profesores para evitar que uno que otro mortífago se cole por la puerta mientras Albus estaba de "misiones", pero era imposible que los mortífagos entren sin ser vistos... O al menos eso pensaba Tonks, estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía por quien le dolía más su partida, si por Remus, el amor de su vida; o por Severus, el posiblemente nuevo amor de su vida, si bien es cierto cada segundo estaba más confundida.

Varias veces se sorprendía pensando en Snape de miles de formas, cada vez se asustaba más, ¿Por qué pensaba en él? A la mañana siguiente amanecía con la memoria de un sueño junto a él ¿Todo esto pasó porque estaban a punto de tener relaciones? Después de todo era sólo sexo...

-¡Tonks!- la llamó la señora Weasley.

-¡Dime, Molly!- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dejando su taza de café en la mesa, a medio terminar.

-¡Ayúdanos, hay doxys en el cuarto donde dormirán Ginny y Hermione!- le dice corriendo en el piso superior.

Sale de la cocina. Camina un par de pasos y ve a Snape salir apresuradamente de su dormitorio, cerrando con un portazo y bajando corriendo las escaleras tocándose el brazo izquierdo. A Remus seguirle con la mirada como esperando a que Snape explotara, sonrió para sí, ese odio que se tienen desde muchachos le divertía mucho... Pero Remus había algo que Tonks ignoraba completamente... Remus vio la "escena del bosque" al menos sólo el final... cuando Tonks le pedía explicaciones a Snape, del porqué de sus actos...

_La dolorosa transformación había terminado, Remus Lupin había vuelto a ser humano al ver los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse por las montañas, buscó su ropa, y se fue a cambiar detrás de unos arbustos, sintió dolor en las heridas que se hizo por la pelea que tuvo hace unas horas con otros licántropos, sacó su varita y se secó la sangre, seguro Tonks iría a buscarlo, sonrió, torció su sonrisa al recordar que también Snape iría. Al aproximarse al arbusto pisó una rama, escuchó cerca el movimiento de alguien o algo... No podía creer lo que había visto: _

_Snape se iba parando lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Tonks, quien estaba con la blusa semi abierta debajo del cuerpo de este, Snape le dio una mano para que se levantara y ella la aceptó tapándose el pecho con una mano, el cual se movía al compás de una agitada respiración._

_-Hay pasos seguro Lupin estará por aquí- habló Snape con un nerviosismo muy poco propio de él, Remus sintió que la furia acudía a su cabeza._

_-Snape… ¿Por qué fue eso…?_

_-Ni yo lo sé-le respondió_

_-Pero…_

_-No puede continuar- le cortó._

_-Por qué si tú…-se ruborizó-si tú…_

_La besó para callarla, él no sabía exactamente por qué lo hizo, aunque se lo temía, luego bajó a su cuello para besarlo y al final subió a su oído para luego susurrarle algo, Remus no pudo contenerse más, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, quería pensar que era una mala pasada de su cabeza pos transformación. Tonks no podía haberle hecho eso... no pudo... Remus empezó a seguirlos mientras Tonks y Snape caminaban buscándolo... Remus ya no se molestaba por si hacía ruido al pisar tan fuerte._

_-¡Remus!- llamó la voz de Tonks_

_-Cállate estúpida- le calló Snape, él seguía siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, Remus no pudo contener la furia al escucharlo insultarla, se acercó a ellos._

_-Para empezar, Severus, no le hables con ese tono y para terminar ella no es estúpida- dijo con amabilidad detrás de ellos, a pesar de la furia que sentía, Tonks volteó sonriente, vio a Remus sonriéndole, una sonrisa muy bien fingida, las heridas (del corazón y físicas) le dolían, Tonks corrió hacia él y se abalanzó a sus brazos, Snape resopló con amargura._

_-¡Remus!-repitió ella son una sonrisa- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó_

_-Bueno, llegando al cuartel se los contaré… y, Severus, quita esa cara, espantarás a los muggles – dijo bromeando, aunque se moría de ganas de tirarle un maleficio a ese hombre de pelo grasiento si era verdad lo que había visto..._

_-Muy graciosito, Lupin, déjense de cursilerías y apúrense- dijo Snape y se fue caminando ondeando su capa._

_Remus le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó, caminaron en silencio, Remus la miraba, era joven, bella, la quería pero no, él era muy viejo, peligroso, pobre, y otras "ridiculeces" como decía ella. _

_-"Ella se merece a alguien mejor, no a alguien como yo"- pensó, pero después recordó cuantas veces se lo había dicho, y quizá ella le empezaba a hacer caso... ¿Pero con Snape?_

_A los ojos de Remus, Snape se comportaba muy extrañamente esa mañana..._

Remus se dio cuenta que ya mucho tiempo llevaba parado, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con la mirada de Tonks encima, se sintió incómodo, siempre al ver sus ojos lo hacía sentir débil, como cuando miraba la resplandeciente y redonda luna llena.

Si era verdad lo que había visto, y no sólo una mala pasada de sus pensamientos debido a su transformación... entonces su Tonks ya no era cómo esa Tonks de la que se enamoró, no era ya cómo esa tierna y dulce niña-mujer... si no se había vuelto alguien como cualquiera de las conquistas de Sirius en Hogwarts... Ella, que le profesó su amor hace poco, tan ferviente y tercamente cómo una chiquilla haciendo su berrinche por su dulce favorito... ya no era la misma, sino una más, una más del montón... Pero Tonks le pedía explicaciones, seguro no lo deseaba y ese asqueroso mortífago la estaba obligando...

Sí seguro eso era... Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó un poco, un falsa tranquilidad, buscaba excusas y porqués, pero con ese le bastó... sin embargo acudió a su mente un pequeño gemido que se escapó de la boca de Tonks esa mañana, cuando estaba curándolo... Escuchó un "Erus..." pensó que debido a la situación estaba diciendo las cosas mal pero entonces unió ese "Erus" con "Sev" "Severus" Sintió ira recorrerle por las venas, contaminándolo de un odio intenso a sí mismo por dejarla ir, a ella por ser tan... veleta y Snape por ser un... un ser despreciable.

Si quiera ahora que llegaba Hermione podría hablar con ella, no sólo de Defensa sobre las Artes Oscuras, sino también de libros, de lo que está pasando, consejos para que maneje a Harry para cuando estén en Hogwarts, después de todo, él siempre calmaba a James... o Sino con Ginny y Luna, esas chicas eran listas y divertidas, en especial Luna con cada criatura extraña... sonrió, sí, ellas lo distraerían un poco.

Tonks lo vio sonreír y se preguntó ¿Por qué? Segundos después lo vio subir hacia el siguiente piso, donde estaba el cuarto de Hermione, Ginny y Luna, ella también decidió subir, no por él, si no para ayudar a Molly (¿A quién engañaba?).

Al llegar lo vio animado con un trapo alrededor de la nariz y la boca mientras echaba el doxycida a las cortinas, ella también se puso un trapo tapándose la cara y se paró junto a él echando el doxycida a la primera doxy que se apareció...

Escuchaba a Remus tarareando música... "música aburrida" pensó ella.

Las horas pasaban lentas, cada habitante de la casa estaba cansado, esperando el almuerzo, Ron estaba pensando que pasaría mejores vacaciones ahora que venían su hermana, Hermione y Luna, esa chica sí le divertía con sus locuras, quería distraerse, Se preguntaba por qué Harry no podría venir... Estaba ansioso por la llegada de Hermione, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y una parte egocéntrica de él le decía que ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Ron salió de su habitación para almorzar, al terminar de bajar de las escaleras vio a Lupin, Snape (recién llegado con la cara algo demacrada) y Tonks en el vestíbulo, se sentía tensa la situación, Remus le lanzaba miradas duras y llenas de odio a Snape, este estaba algo incómodo temiendo que... ¿TEMIENDO? ¡NO! Temiendo no, temiendo nunca, no le temía a ese intento de hombre-lobo... No temía que ese lobo sarnoso lo haya visto con esa muchachita debajo de él...

Ron decidió ir derechito a la cocina, pensando que quizá estaría allí de sobra, además Hermione ya llegaría, su hermana también, y Luan también así ya no se sentiría un intruso; Ron era precedido por una confusa, avergonzada y algo asustada Tonks, ¿Remus sabría algo? Rogaba que no, sin embargo ni ella ni nadie puede impedir que pase algo que ya pasó...

La tarde Tonks la pasó inquieta, esperando que Ginny, Luna y Hermione llegaran de una vez para despejar su mente en otras cosas y no pensar en sus sospechas, lo primero que hiciera después de que llegaran, sería ir a encerrase en su cuarto y charlar, pedirles detalles de su viaje, chismes, hablarían aunque sea con Hermione sobre los aburridos acontecimientos del mundo mágico, o de Ginny sobre Harry para no pensar en eso... aunque sea hablaría y discutiría con Luna sobre los inexistentes snorkacks de cuerno arrugado todo por buscar escapar de la maraña de pensamientos que se le estaba formando en su cabeza.

Remus se la pasó algo distante, pero Tonks no se lo tomaba tan mal, después de todo siempre era así una semana después de la transformación, días tortuosos mientras volvía a la normalidad, estaba medio alejado, típico de los cambios de ánimo debido a la transformación.

En la habitación contigua a la de Remus se encontraba Severus, él estaba semi-dormido... ese psicópata quiere información, cosa que él no le puede dar, justifica sus faltas de asistencia pues dice que Dumbledore empezaba a sospechar y que tenía que estar allí más tiempo, pero no lo convence...

Lo había torturado, lo tenía con la cabeza a punto de explotar... él y cierta muchachita con cabello, ahora marrón, para que de juego con su ridículo vestido, si bien es cierto, esa muchachita lo podía poner en varios aprietos, esa estúpida falda que se había puesto ayer, con el negro... le había dado remolinos en la cabeza, ese malditamente corto vestido y el contraste de el negro con su piel pálida lo había apuesto de cabeza, pero después de todo ella tenía a su noviecito muggle y aunque no lo tuviera... no le interesaba salvo para calmar uno de sus deseos...

Un grito enfurecido de la señora Black indicaba que ya tenía que cortar sus pensamientos y que la insufrible Granger, la enana Weasley y la lunática con cara de saltamontes Lovegood, habían llegado.

Sí, se divertiría algo, tenía a más personas para fastidiarles la estancia y más personas de quienes mofarse, despejaría su mente lejos de El Señor Tenebroso y de esa muchachita con cabello (por ahora) castaño.

_Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, agradecimientos por los comentarios en el capitulo pasado a sailor mercuri o neptune y por el comentario que me da ánimo a dulceysnape ;)_

_Un beso y un abrazo a todos los que leen este fic, los aprecio y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo_

_Adieu!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Expecto Patronum!**_

Era una linda tarde de verano, el sol radiante se había apoderado del cielo, personas ya salían a pasear con sus familias disfrutando alegres esa mañana soleada, sonreían y estaban felices, una alegre mañana ya se quiere acabar porque una nube empezó a formarse presagiando lluvia.

Al parecer, esa alegría se iba ya a acabar, como la vida de Severus Snape, sí, otra llamada del Señor Tenebroso; él quiere más noticias, más información y en especial por lo que va a hacer ahora, le dijo a Severus sus planes, sí, ese año Dumbledore moriría y ya no sería más un senil estorbo.

Snape casi convulsionaba cuando llegó a su casa en la calle Hilandera, se derrumbó en un sillón, le dolía el cuerpo, pero no era porque había sido torturado con una varita, sino por lo que se acababa de enterar, bien, ahora quizá sea mucho más difícil parecer estar de su lado después de lo que se había enterado.

Era inhumano obligar a un jovenzuelo a destruir su alma sólo por venganza.

Sí, tenía que admitir que Draco Malfoy le daba lástima.

Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore ahora, bufó al pensar que el anciano seguro estaría en el Cuartel, pero era muy importante, tendrá que ir así tenga que toparse con las "nuevas visitas", con el idiota de Lupin y con "cierta muchachita" (que no podía aún olvidar) en Grimmauld Place.

Y más pensaba en Tonks, que ahora había despertado alegre en su cuarto y había decidido de nuevo vestirse de negro, pero ahora con un corto polo marrón del mismo color que su capa y sus botas, mientras su minifalda negra hacía juego con su cazadora con varios cierres, algunos innecesarios.

Tonks se acercó a su armario para sacar unos ganchos para controlar su temporal y ondeado cabello negro, por su cuello caía una mariposa marrón de cinta de cuero hasta llegar a su escote de forma "V"

Sonrió al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo al tiempo que se colgaba su bolso con todos los informes de los ataques, asesinatos, para su trabajo, ese día sería muy ajetreado, sin duda mucho más ajetreado de lo que se esperaba.

Mira la hora y sale disparada de su cuarto, si no se apura llegará más que tarde…

– ¡Tonks! –escucha desde arriba, se ah caído, ella mueve rápidamente la cabeza, luego se la agarra fuertemente, como si quisiera evitar que la cabeza se le salga del cuello, para enfocar su vista en los ojos cafés que la miran con preocupación.

Baja su vista de ese hermoso par de ojos para ver la herida mano que él le extendía, ella la tomó, sintiendo como siempre con cada contacto con él, un estremecimiento que empezaba por su estómago y terminaba aturdiendo su mente.

Se incorpora del suelo y lo mira con una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento, Remus no sonríe, solamente se retira sin siquiera mirarla, ella mira con el ceño fruncido el lugar de las escaleras donde pierde el rastro de su figura del hombre con el ánimo más cambiante que había presenciado.

"Antes de el de Snape" susurró una indiscreta voz en su cabeza.

Baja a la cocina donde Lupin conversaba animadamente con las chicas recién llegadas, Hermione, Luna y Ginny reían de la historia mientras Lupin sólo sonreía algo triste ¿De qué hablaban?

Las tres chicas al verla entrar sonrieron aún más y la llamaron con la mano, Tonks dio una rápida mirada a Lupin, él no la mirada, su mi rada se había vuelto vacía de repente, ante este gesto, ella negó y para indicarles que iba tarde les señaló el reloj, sin sonreír se despide de ellas con la mano y sale casi abruptamente del comedor.

Ahí al salir de nuevo se encuentra en el piso, lanzando maldiciones por haberse chocado justo con Snape quien la miraba con una ceja levantada, como diciendo "¿Vas a seguir acosándome?" Ella lo miró furiosa y él le levantó la otra ceja al tiempo que ella se incorporaba y sentía vértigo al ver ese gesto, se sentía ruborizada y lanzando una última mirada nerviosa a un tenso Lupin salió avergonzada de la cocina, profiriendo en su mente millones de insultos a la figura negra con la que se había chocado.

Se desapareció de la placilla de Grimmauld Place para aparecerse en una callecilla, a una cuadra se encontraba un teléfono público, caminó y se detuvo frente a la entrada de invitados del Ministerio de Magia, dio un hondo respiro antes de entrar a la cabina telefónica, quería caminar un buen tiempo, despejar su mente, con pesadez vertió las monedas muggles al viejo teléfono, y luego lentamente marcó los números 6, luego 2, marcó dos veces el número 4 y para finalizar otro 2.

La voz gélida de una mujer hablaba preguntándole sus datos, ella respondía con voz monótona, la voz terminó la pregunta y empezó a dar las explicaciones, pero ella ya no le escuchaba, estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes estrechas del teléfono mientras este descendía.

Vio abrirse la puerta y bajó calmada, dejó que examinaran su varita, miró el ascensor y recordó la mirada de frustración de Sirius, y el intento de voz calmada de Lupin; la mirada se le entristeció, sí, seguro Sirius la hubiera sacudido lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a Snape de su cabeza, para sacar el ardiente contacto de los labios de Snape sobre su piel, sus manos acariciando su rostro, queriendo desnudarla poco a poco…

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente intentando botar todo lo concerniente a ese día de su mente, de sus sentidos.

Miró desvalidamente a su oficina, caminó con un caminar pesado, tocó para ver si alguno de sus compañeros habían vuelto de sus misiones como aurores, casi nadie volvía, y bueno, ni para ir a hablar con Kingsley, él, así como todos, suponen que está deprimida por Sirius… si superan que la culpa la tenía su amigo, alguien que aparentaba ser una persona incapaz de dañar a alguien, pero que la había dañado demasiado, devastándola migaja por migaja.

Entró a su oficina, se sentó en una silla al frente de uno de los cinco pupitres vacíos, sí, aún no volvía nadie, y de seguro también nadie volvería.

Agarró su varita y la agitaba haciendo cualquier hechizo, lanzaba chispas de distintos colores, hacía levitar las cosas viéndolas volar por toda la oficina, que no era muy amplia.

Siguió así hasta que lanzó un patronus, no era su patronus normal, no, este era más largo, y curiosamente le daba cierto temor, vio a una serpiente danzar frente a ella, ondeando en el aire, era elegante verla, y le traía un cierto vértigo en el estómago, al tiempo que unos centelleantes y profundos ojos negros invadían su mente, ella izo reptar a su patronus por su despacho hasta sus pies, unos golpes en la puerta llamaban, y ella casi sin pensar hizo pasar a la figura que llamaba a su puerta.

– ¡Tonks! –dijo asombrado el hombre al ver la forma del patronus de quien había amado… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Aún la amaba!

Ella escuchó su voz y el patronus y la visión de los ojos negros desaparecieron abruptamente, se sintió caer, dándose cuenta que la visión la había hecho sentir que volaba.

– Re-re –pasó saliva pesadamente– Lupin –dijo ella mirándolo, él estaba asombrado aún viendo dónde había estado la plateada serpiente.

– Oh –dijo él volviendo a la normalidad como queriendo olvidar algo.

– Y dime –dijo ella mirándolo aparentando que todo iba bien, que no había habido ningún patronus en forma de serpiente en esa oficina.

Él sacudió su cabeza, al ver la serpiente él en lo primero que pensó ¿O debería ser en EL primero que pensó? Bueno pensó en ese día, en Snape encima del cuerpo de Tonks en sí, por eso sacudió su cabeza y la miró con una triste sonrisa.

– Quería ver cómo estabas –dijo con una sonrisa.

– Bien, gracias, ¿Algo más importante, Lupin? –preguntó ella cansinamente mientras se incorporaba de la silla y sacaba los pesados papeles de su bolsa, no lo miraba a los ojos.

– Quizá algo que ya no te importe, pero quería hablar sobre ti, y sobre mí. –dijo él nervioso, buscando a los ojos de Tonks ansioso.

– Ya nos conocemos, Lupin –dijo ella fríamente clavando su mirada dura en los ojos de Lupin– Sobre mí no te debe importar nada y sobre ti… tengo informes por hacer– adicionó ella mirándolo, tratando de esfumar al resentimiento.

– Tonks… Dame una oportunidad, sabes… sabes que yo te amo y si te dije que no…

– Es porque eres un cobarde- escupió ella.

– Sí, tengo miedo, por ti, por lo que pase, sabes que no es una situación fácil, si… si algo malo te pasara…

– Basta, Lupin, mucho daño ya me has causado- dijo ella y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos- sabes que yo aún te amo, y… la verdad amarte me duele…

– Solo, solo te pido que por favor me comprendas –rogó él tomándola de las manos– Si quiera, hasta que la guerra termine, ya sabes que después de eso todo se arreglará, solo espérame…-

– No pienso seguirte mendigando am… –pero Lupin avanzo rápido hacia ella y, tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura le dio un cálido y tierno beso, que la hizo desfallecer, como siempre.

Él se separó de ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue de la oficina, se fue del Ministerio, se fue a Grimmauld Place sin decir nada más que un "Nunca olvides que te amo"

Estupefacta unos momentos estuvo viendo el lugar por donde Lupin había salido. Gimoteó como una niñita a la que le quitan su juguete favorito, se derrumbó en su asiento y se permitió gritar en contra de sus manos, no era de emoción ante ese tipo de promesa de amor eterno, era de frustración.

Ella estaba frustrada, ¿Cómo era posible que esas palabras que deberían haberle hecho correr detrás de él y lanzarse a sus brazos, hicieron el mismo efecto como si le hubiera dicho solamente "Hola"? Este pensamiento la dejó algo anonadada. A pesar de sentirse desfallecer con el contacto de Remus, con esas tiernas palabras, su maldito patronus era una serpiente.

"Tan ponzoñosa y engañosa como Snape" pensó, pero ese pensamiento le cayó como un balde agua fría, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de algo.

Su mejor recuerdo "feliz" había sido la adrenalínica sensación de los labios de Snape sobre los suyos.

Snape había salido del número doce de Grimmauld Place al no encontrar a Dumbledore y volvió ya entrada la noche para esperar verlo dignarse a aparecer, pero no, aún no había rastros de él. Sentado en un rincón oscuro y apartado miraba asqueado como todo el mundo iba de diestra a siniestra corriendo adornando a la patéticamente siempre oscura casa.

Un fuerte ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo lo hizo pararse abruptamente y salir de la estancia hacia la calle, donde se aparecía una menuda figura negra, él la miró profundamente, ella dio una leve inclinación en modo de saludo mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago al sentir la penetrante mirada del hombre.

Lo vio desaparecerse y entró a la casa, pasando por el vestíbulo hacia la cocina, Tonks estaba tan desganada por ese bendito día de tanto ajetreo que no se dio tiempo ni de tropezar con el paragüero.

Raramente silenciosa entró a la cocina, que ya estaba decorada alegremente con motivos de festejo, además de las voces de los gemelos, las risas alegres y conversaciones camuflaron en el aire el sonido de sus pausados pasos.

Con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez más y un innecesariamente fuerte "¡Buenas noches!" saludó a Molly, que dio un enorme respingo al escuchar la chillante voz de Tonks atrás suyo.

– ¡Tonks! –Exclamó la señora Weasley, tan asustada que la cólera no le acudía– Siéntate, querida, lo siento, me asustaste, no sabía que ya habías llegado –dijo Molly con una sonrisa, sentándola al otro lado de Bill Weasley.

Tonks hizo una mueca mientras Bill reía. Su forma de "tocar el timbre" siempre era escuchar el estruendo de algo cayéndose y los insultos de la Señora Black.

Lupin la miraba y ella volteó la cara para encararlo con una fría mirada, no sabía de dónde le había salido ese sentimiento rencoroso, se arrepintió cuando vio a Lupin voltear el rostro con la mirada furiosa, furia que solamente podía estar dirigida a Snape.

El silencio se iba apoderando del lugar mientras todos esperaban ansiosos y hambrientos a la deliciosa cena que había preparado Molly.

Las cadenas de la puerta se arrastraron como cuando se abría, eso significaba que alguien más había llegado, una parte de Tonks rogaba que fuera Snape quien estaba cruzando el vestíbulo con sus largos pasos, pero la otra parte, rogaba porque no se apareciera hasta que lo olvide de una buena vez.

Lupin también pedía que fuera Snape quien cruzaba el vestíbulo para lanzarle una buena maldición, tenía un rencor irascible que se apoderaba de su pecho, todo se había empeorado, sus esperanzas se fueron al diablo cuando vio el patronus de Tonks esa mañana.

– Hay problemas, hay más problemas de los que esperaba, tenemos que desalojar la casa, son órdenes de Dumbledore– dijo Kingsley ni bien entró a la cocina.

Entró molestosamente interrumpiendo la especial cena que preparó la señora Weasley para festejar la llegada de las chicas.

– ¿Quieres cenar, Kingsley? –preguntó Molly con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que no se le entendía casi nada, molesta ante la interrupción de una agradable charla que tenía con su hija.

– No, gracias, Molly, Dumbledore dice que mientras más pronto desalojemos menos riesgo corremos –argumentó Kingsley.

– Pero Kingsley, acaban de llegar… –empezó Molly mirando a las tres chicas, pero Remus la interrumpió.

– Molly, son órdenes de Dumbledore, lo mejor será que empaquemos de una vez –dijo tajante Remus, parece molesto, amargado, incómodo.

– Pero, Remus… –empezó con dulzura Molly como queriendo ablandar la firme mirada de Lupin- ¿Pero qué lugar ahora será el cuartel? ¿A dónde iremos mientras tanto?

– Cada uno a su casa –dijo Lupin lacónicamente, le lanza una mirada rápida a Tonks, al parecer quiere alejarse lo más posible de ella, lo que no sabe él es que ella no querrá alejarse ahora de él después de lo de la mañana…

– Pero, profesor Lupin –la mirada de Remus parece relajarse un poco al sentir la temerosa voz de Hermione y su mano tocándole el brazo– No entiendo porqué tan precipitadamente, quizá esperáramos hasta mañana o hasta terminar de anunciar a los otros miembros del abandono de esta casa–

– Un patronus sería suficiente –masculló Remus y se perdió por las escaleras paso a paso, lentamente, mientras en la cocina era apoderada de un silencio extraño, todos los presentes estaban asombrados por el carácter que demostró Lupin hace unos minutos.

Silencio roto solamente por el paso arrastrado y lento de Remus, que se dirigía a descansar.

– Yo lo envío –dijo Tonks de repente, cogiendo su varita, y se concentró en el primer pensamiento feliz que se le cruzó por la mente- _¡Expecto Patronum!_- grita Tonks al tiempo que piensa el mensaje y se lo envía a Dedalus Diggle, y otros la imitan haciendo que sus patronus viajaran a distintos destinatarios.

Tonks se sorprende al ver la imagen de su nuevo patronus, y no es la única, la figura plateada tiene la forma de un licántropo transformado que corre hacia arriba ágilmente, la figura plateada pasó por el frente del verdadero licántropo sin transformar y salta por la ventana hacia el exterior.

Él voltea confundido y mira sorprendido el fin del rastro que dejó el patronus, mira a los ojos de una ruborizada Tonks y se voltea para seguir su paso, con emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Unos segundos más de conmoción, mientras Lovegood solamente hablaba que si los había cogido un torposoplo, Hermione y Ginny estaban riendo por lo bajo haciendo despertar el momentáneo trance a todos tras una inaguantable carcajada.

Tonks aún miraba la ventana por donde se había ido el patronus, asombrada.

Su recuerdo feliz escogido ahora, fue la voz de Lupin pidiendo que no olvidara que la amaba…

Oh… Ahora sí que ella estaba muy confundida.

_Espero que les haya gustado __Gracias por leer el capitulo y un abrazo para todos en especial para Sailor Mercuri o Neptune que siempre me comenta ^^ _

_Adieu!_


End file.
